stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Raistlin Majere
Sysop privileges You now have sysop capabilities. Beware, though, that if you abuse them I can overpower you. (lol). Congratulations. ZPMMaker 06:27, 4 September 2006 (UTC) * How come? You gave him SysOps access? Wow... :o I don't mean offense to this, or question the potential of this user, but ... does he know anything about Wiki? --WarEagle 21:26, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Possible blocked user, already! See User_talk:81.243.24.29. He vandalised a page. Personally, I would have blocked him immediately and permanently, but I know some people have morals. We need to set up some policies. #First of all, please do not make other users SysOps without discussing it with me first. A "User SysOp Noms Page" is pending. If you'd like to make it (and other policies) for me, then feel free to help out. Check to see which policies I have or haven't made. Policies should have the name "SgWWiki:" please, as is so with SgWWiki:Wikify. #Second, with vandals I say give them one warning (i.e., ; note that you'll need to sign your name with this template) and after that ban them indefinitely. If they don't like it, then that's their problem. #At some point I also need to create "Articles for Deletion" page, as soon there will be too many articles to for us to check personally. I've been looking at the , and I have noticed an exponential growth on this here Wiki since yesterday. I am quite pleased, and in-game admins haven't even posted anything about this yet, which I have asked them to. All is looking good for an excellent wiki. Your work is most appreciated. ZPMMaker 06:57, 4 September 2006 (UTC) How to block If you find a vandal who has been warned using the above template once, you can block him by clicking "Block User" on the left side-bar, and then place on the vandal's talk page. Oh, and redirects are possible. Do so by typing #redirect Page name ZPMMaker 07:48, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Making SysOps I just found out it's not possible for you to make any other users a SysOp; only I hold such power. Sorry about that. ZPMMaker 08:06, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Policy-related templates I have gone through and coloured most of the policy-related (i.e. Wikify, stub and expand tags) templates. Please see UnnaturalSelection for some goodies. :-) ZPMMaker 08:52, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Second vandal See . Many of his edits don't appear because I have deleted the articles. We need to set up a featured-article system... Also see my editions to the Main Page, in regards to new users. ZPMMaker 13:28, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Hello? You still around, buddy? ZPMMaker 08:26, 26 October 2006 (UTC) *Guess not. ZPMMaker 05:22, 3 November 2006 (UTC) *He's pretty vocal on the Main forums... I bet he has a MSN too... :\ --WarEagle 22:48, 3 November 2006 (UTC) *Yeah I have his MSN... he did tell me a while ago that he was "going away, for a long time..." ZPMMaker 02:05, 4 November 2006 (UTC)